1. Field of the Invention
This field of the invention is apparatus and mechanism making a concrete mold for feedlot troughs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The usual prior art method of manufacture of feedlot trough involved the expense of making the feedlot troughs at a central location and suffering the expense of shipping to the place of use, as well as the cost of installation. Where on-site methods were attempted, the reproducibility of the size and shape of each of the units used for a feedlot as well as the orientation of each of the units relative to each other was unsatisfactory as well as expensive and time-consuming because conventional methods of forming concrete bunks resulted in damage such as warping of the form walls following or during removal thereof and resultant undesirable appearance of the finished bunk product.